THE BODY GUARD
by BLINDFOLDME
Summary: VEGETA iS iN THE POSiTiON TO TAKE OVER THE PLANET. ON INVASION DAY THE PLANET WILL GO DARK AND ALL MEN ARE AFTER ONE PRiNCE TO PREVENT HiM FROM GETTiNG THE THROWN. HiS FATHER GiVES HiM A BODY GUARD BUT WHO WOULD THINK iT WOULD BE A GiRL.. A LOT OF LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

DiSCLAiMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHiNG!! JUST BORROWiNG SOME NAMES..

THE BODY GUARD: CHAPTER 1

"Son you have to understand that our planet is in grave danger, along with your life. My time on this planet is almost up. You know as well as I do that the invasion is close. You haven't done anything to prepare yourself, which saddens me. You've been to busy with this fairytale of yours."

Vegeta kept his position with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. He couldn't grasp the fact that they wanted to stick a little tail to the one he already had. He didn't need anyone following him around all the time. "That I understand, but a body guard? I don't need one."

"Son there is no such thing as too much protection. The body guard is all your doing anyways. If only you had listened to me and found a mate it wouldn't have come to this."

"You think a body guard could do a better job protecting me than me? I am the Prince of the strongest planet in the universe! I am the strongest man on this planet who could possible help aid me?"

The King sighed. "Son, please at least meet her."

"Her?" Vegeta said as his eyes widened. "You want a mere female to protect me?" Faye walked into the room. Her leather pants shinning in the dim light as she swung her hips. Vegeta had to give it to her, she was sexy. From her long black hair to her tall black boots she was fine, but there was something about her she looked familiar to him. "She looks soft" Vegeta quickly stated. "I highly doubt she could protect me from any "danger" that I could possibly face but she could do well in other areas" He smirked. "Ever tried being a stripper?" He questioned. With her breast partially exposed and her gentle lips he knew he could get use to her. That is until she opened her mouth.

She crossed her arms. "The only thing soft about me is my breast" She smirked. She stared into Vegeta's stone cold eyes. It felt like ice was forming on the inside of her body. She felt frozen. She couldn't lie he was gorgeous. It had been a long time since she seen him. He obviously was now an asshole.

Vegeta smirked. He could tell this female was a bitch. A freak, but still a bitch. "Can you even fight?" Vegeta felt a quick swift breeze pass his face as the knife stuck right next to his face as he relaxed in his chair. He couldn't imagine a female could throw a knife that fast. She had skills.

"You're not the only one who was trained in the mountains of Vegeta-sai" Faye said as she walked over to him. She held his chin and removed the knife from the sofa. "Don't think of me as a body guard. Think of me as your partner" She sat in a chair and propped her feet up. She knew this "Prince" was nothing more than an arrogant pig. Her mother must have been lying about his greatness. Even though he was sexy she kept in mind that this was an assignment and it was for the good of the planet that she kept herself in line. "So where do I sleep?"

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 1 i HOPE YOU LiKED iT PLEASE COMMENT AND FEEL FREE TO MAKE ANY SUGGESTiONS..


	2. Chapter 2

THE BODY GUARD: CHAPTER 2

Vegeta sighed as he closed the doors of his quarters. Faye looked around as she walked threw the rooms. "I really don't see how your services are necessary. You don't cook, you don't clean, and you're not even suitable as a mate so what good are you? I'm sure that I can make it to the Supreme Ki all on my own. I don't even need the pathetic V-Force to help me."

She tried hard to disregard his insults and decided not to break her gaze with the pictures on the wall. She could feel a fight coming deep in her bones. "You say that now, but it's not as easy as you think. Plus those three V-fore losers don't have shit on me. I don't even understand their existence. Besides your father didn't even go out there alone my mother was one of the fighters that helped him.."

"Understand that I am quite capable of handling myself." Vegeta said as he plopped himself on the couch.

"I never said that you couldn't handle your self." She walked over to the couch and stooped to his level. "But you need help. Listen without you this planet has no future. You know as well as I do that your father will be passing soon and there is nothing we can do to stop the invasion and the people who want to take your life. You're in a position to take over the throne. Making it to the Supreme Ki is your only way to become King. If you die this planet is doomed. You are part to blame thought." She said as she stood up.

He sat up in the couch. He couldn't understand why everyone was blaming him for the planets present situation. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

She put her arms on her hips. "Your about to be King! Princes your age already have a mate who's breeding their seed so there is still a successor if you are killed in the invasion. If you die the woman will become Queen till the child is of age. If there is no child then the Queen is in a position to pick a new King, but with a child at least the blood line would still be continued. You on the other hand have yet to even find a mate! Leaving this planet totally defenseless!"

"Aren't you smart." He said as he stood up. "I have a mate! I've been looking for her, I just haven't found her yet."

"Just remember that chamber whores don't count!" She shouted as she crossed her arms and looked away. She couldn't believe him!

"She's not a chamber whore" He frowned and crossed his arms. "She just doesn't know I picked her yet." Faye frowned. This prince was unbelievable! He has his hopes on a Queen in a fairytale! What kind of successor was he? Vegeta could feel from the pit of his being that one day he was going to understand why he was so set on picking who he picked. He made a promise to himself and he wasn't about to break it. "Listen woman my mating is no one else's concern but my own!"

She rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be if the planets well being wasn't on the line. No wonder the public news pronounce you gay"

His blood started to boil as he looked this woman in her eyes how dare she call the future King gay! With a swift movement he raised his hand to throw a punch, but there knuckles connected and lightning crashed. "You bitch." Vegeta uttered as he looked her in her eyes. He saw nothing but flames rising.

She bared her teeth. "Understand you have met your match!" How dare he put the well being of the planet in danger! Vegeta was in a gaze as he watched her get frustrated. The way her breast bounced, her face wrinkled, and her face flushed red. It amused him she was so cute when she got mad. He wanted to lay her on the ground and fuck her until she had respect for his strength. He never even realized when there hands locked and with a swift movement they where on the floor wrestling. He smirked as her fist flew and feet kicked, they looked like two children fighting. He wrapped her arms around her to pin her but Faye pushed and twisted until she found herself on top of him. It felt like déjà vu. They panted and her hair fell over his face.

Vegeta looked her in her eyes and she looked back in his. Vegeta eyes widened as he studied her features and held her head. He then whispered. "Was your mother Tandill?" He wanted to know. He prayed his search was over.

She nodded. "I'm. T.."

"Tiara Fayeona Yashi" He finished for her. "I knew you looked familiar, but I didn't think you where her. I thought I'd never find you." Vegeta grew up with her mother. She always looked out for the well being of his family. When his mother died she stepped in a took care of Vegeta and the King. That was until she died in the Universal War when he was a young boy. He remembered begging her not to go but she just told him she had to 'it's for the good of the planet.' It was like loosing another mother. At that point he dint care about the planet anymore he only cared about finding Tiara who was sent to a orphanage. He felt his emotions taking over like never before.

Faye gazed at the Prince. She had heard so much about him. She knew the death of her mother hit him hard, but life was hard for her too. It was now her turn to pick up where her mother left of. "Vegeta protecting you is my job and that's what I'm going to do." He cleared his throat. She sighed at his ability to hide his pain, but she was just as hurt it was her mother too.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I made this decision a long time ago. Your mother told me to take care of you while she was away at war she smiled when I told her I would. When Tandill died I never even had a chance to see you, they took you away and from then I searched for you, but I guess you didn't go by the name Tiara anymore. Listen Faye our planet needs a strong Queen just in case something happens to me. I want you to bare my child and rule this planet by my side." He said as he looked her in her eyes. His heart felt at ease for the first time in so many years.

"Vegeta you don't even know anything about me" She said as she gazed at him. "How can you ask me to do something like that?" He can't be serious I'm the fairytale everyone's been talking about? She sighed. But I've been here all along.

He smirked as he sat up and held her face. "You're wrong I know everything about you. You hate bugs, love pandas, thought frogs we're a mistake from the creator, you climb like a monkey, your favorite color is black, you pick sherbet over ice cream any day, only girl I know who loved dark skies and lightning." He smiled. "What ever I don't know I'll learn. Shit I remember when we use to play everyday, train every once in a while and fought every time we saw each other." Faye blushed. "You use to hate the shit out of me but I acted like a jerk cause I liked you" He held her chin "But didn't know how to show it" Faye felt her heart sped up. "Your mother use to laugh at me, rub my head and tell me to just give you flowers every time I managed to piss you off, but I already knew you hated flowers. You would rathered a puppy. That was before I learned sarcasm I thought she thought I was stupid" She didn't think he remembered any of that it was so long ago.

"I was a tom boy what the hell was I going to do with flowers?" She smiled and blushed.

He moved her hair behind her ears. "Your mother use to tell me stories of how you we're the most beautiful little girl on the planet who loved to fight and had a fire of a thousand hells in your eyes. I remember when she first brought you to the castle. I was training as you passed me. I swore from then that you we're the most beautiful girl on the planet and that I wanted you to be my Queen." Faye felt her insides coming undone this couldn't have been happening. "You still are the most beautiful woman on the planet. I'm just glad I found you." Faye blushed as Vegeta kissed her.

Faye smiled as she touched Vegeta's hand on her face. "You owe my a fucking big ass puppy."

Vegeta kissed her forehead. "Anything you want just no animals in this house."

Faye wrinkled her forehead.

THiNGS R STARTiNG TO UNFOLD! VEGETA FOUND HiS LONG LOSS QUEEN!! TELL ME WHAT U THiNK


	3. Chapter 3

THE BODY GUARD: CHAPTER 3

Days had passed since she started this assignment. She hadn't fought with any one besides Vegeta in days. Faye couldn't really even fight him for real anymore; she cared for him too much. She was realizing how much things we're just beginning to change. Going to the North castles hospital was one of the hardest challenges she would have to face. The doors to the Kings quarters opened slowly as the dim light cracked threw. The King laid in the large bed overlooking the balcony and multiple tubes ran threw him. The King looked Faye in the eyes as she walked over to the bed side where Vegeta was already standing. She smiled at him and she took her hand in his.

"Please take care of your self, the planet is lucky to have such a beautiful and strong Queen such as you" He whispered.

Vegeta watched Faye's face as she tried her hardest to hold back her tears. Her crystal like eyes started to twinkle and her face blushed. He had never seen the woman break down into this emotion. She was always tuff like nothing could break her. She must be pregnant. Faye's eyes never left the Kings he was like her father. She never knew her real father, but this man treated her like his very own. He gave her everything she ever wanted. Even if it was the very planet and the moons that surrounded it he would have given it to her. A tear dropped from her face as she held his hand. "I will, and thank you" She sniffed. "You will be missed." She said as she kissed his hand and placed it down beside him.

She followed Vegeta out the room as his father laid there still clinging onto life. Faye took a deep breath as she fixed her fingerless gloves. Vegeta had just told his father that he had found his Queen. Short, simple and with no manners of course. Faye crossed his arms as she watched Vegeta be himself. It was like as if outside the house he was this rude arrogant bitch who was no respecter of person. Vegeta turned to the reporters as they questioned the hell out of him. Of course the little basterd didn't answer them. They didn't even seem to mind I guess because this was as close as they have been to the North castle, matter of fact the King in months. They were having a field day.

Faye smirked as she realized Vegeta was only soft around her. He had pride bigger than his head and the hair combined. It amazed her how much he opened up to her. She liked the feeling of being the only thing besides the planet that was really important to him. As the reporters continued with their foolishness Faye just turned her head away from them. She never liked how the Vegeta-sai news people operated. In one word they're trouble makers. "So when will they announce her new status?" Vegeta questioned as he grabbed Faye by the hand tight.

"Tomorrow afternoon." One of the reporters stated as they continued to take pictures of Faye. Vegeta was getting annoyed. He put up his hand in front of the cameras as he pushed threw them and out the North Castle. Faye dragged her hand from Vegeta. "You did that on purpose, why did you call them here?" Faye questioned as Vegeta got into his car. Vegeta started the engine as Faye sat in the passenger seat heading back to the South Castle.

"Faye the planet knows you as my body guard, if they don't know you as the Queen you'll be in danger when the invasion comes." He sighed. I don't want anyone to hurt you." He never took his eyes off the road but he could tell Faye understood.

Faye crossed her arms and her legs. "I hate cameras"

Vegeta smirked. "I know, but it had to be done."

Faye looked out the window and could see the planet's buildings stretching to the skies. The place was so modern who would think for one day out of years the planet would turn dark and murder filled the souls of many. What a scary day that will be. "Vegeta the invasion is close. I can feel it." There was no way she was going to tell him she was scared. Vegeta didn't respond he just drove faster. Faye just relaxed back in her seat as she took in the drive. She knew this invasion was going to go down in history, but those people are wrong Vegeta will make a great King. The way they talked about him made her feel like she was sleeping with the enemy. She looked at Vegeta. He was nothing like what they said. She made a promise to herself. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt him and no matter what.

As she opened the doors of her shared space with the Vegeta and she felt at ease. It was the only place she really felt safe at this point the only person she really trusted was Vegeta. Vegeta sat in the couch and kicked off his shoes with a sigh. He looked tired and frustrated. Faye attempted to walk to the kitchen but Vegeta caught her by the waist and pulled her down to the floor. He just wanted to hold her. He felt overwhelmed he had to face the fact that the invasion was close and there is a chance that there going to go after Faye. He could feel it deep in him. He didn't even know what he could do. When she sat on the ground he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Faye blinked. "Veggie are you okay?" He didn't respond her just kept his head in the crook of her neck and took in her scent. She gently smiled and began running her fingers in his hair. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Faye whispered. Vegeta squeezed her tighter as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Faye knew something was on his mind and he wasn't about to talk about it. Before she could blink Vegeta let her go and decided to pick her up. She wrapped her hands around his neck. "Where are we going?"

Vegeta pushed in his door. "I have a surprise for you."

Faye frowned. "Sex is not a surprise."

Vegeta smirked as he placed her on the bed. "No I moved all your stuff in my room."

He did what? She thought to herself. She opened the draws and her clothes flooded them. "When the hell did you find time to do all of that?" and what the hell was she doing?

Vegeta laid back on his bed. "Last night when you we're sleeping, I was thinking I just wanted you to be near me more."

Faye raised a brow. She had to admit this was a cute surprise she would have never expected something like this from Vegeta. "Thank you." She smiled and laid down on his chest. He pulled her close to him and turned on the TV. "But that's not the surprise." He said as he opened the draw beside his bed.

Faye sat up. "Really?" Vegeta gave her a small box and she gently took it from him. "Vegeta are you serious?" He nodded and she opened it. The biggest diamond ring she had ever seen filled the box. Faye took her time and removed the ring. Vegeta took it from her and placed it on her finger. She looked at it in amazement. "Vegeta you didn't have to do this."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. "Yes I did."

Faye blushed as she looked in his eyes. She bit her lip and clutched his shirt as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you Vegeta No Oiji."

Vegeta just closed his eyes with a smirk. "How couldn't you?" Faye rolled her eyes, but let his comment slide. She just looked at her ring. Vegeta side glanced her then turned over her. "So can we fuck now?"

Faye looked at him and smirked as she rubbed behind his ears. "I'm not ready yet"

Vegeta frowned. "What?"

Faye laughed. "I'm just kidding" She gently kissed him as he slipped off her clothes. Vegeta smirked as he pushed over her draws to the side and stuck her with a finger. Faye's body shook with bliss as Vegeta began to please her.

please r&r


	4. Chapter 4

THE BODY GUARD: CHAPTER 4

Training with the robots was as close as she was going to get because every time she and the Prince started to spare they ended up having sex and lately that was a lot. She smirked as she thought about his gentle touch over her skin. She couldn't lie she liked fucking the Prince he had this way that he just made her wet with a blink of an eye. She kicked and punched as she flipped, destroying every robot in her path. Vegeta leaned up against the door with his arms folded as he watched her sweat, he smirk as he clapped as she finished her level. "Impressive"

She smirked as she held her glocks by her sides. "You like watching me don't you?" She put her guns away and put her hands behind her head. She took a deep breath as she picked up her boxing gloves.

He looked at her and smirked. "I rather fight with you."

She smiled as she slipped on the gloves and started to punch the punching bag. "Then lets fight."

"I don't want to hurt you again." He said as he got off the wall and started to walk towards her. "You're only a woman remember?"

She stopped and raised a brow as she started to pant. "Oh please. I've gotten a lot stronger since I was a little girl. You're just afraid I'm going to hand your ass to you." She said as she started to punch again.

He held the bag. "In your dreams"

"Then baby I'm dreaming." She stepped off to the side and threw a punch. He knew how to get under her skin and tease the hell out of her. He blocked it. She threw her leg and kicked him. He smirked as he came back at her and threw his punches. She blocked what she could and found her self pressed up against a wall. She breathed hard as Vegeta smirked. "So you're going easy on me today?" He kissed her. "That's not nice." He kissed her chest. "I like when you play ruff."

She smirked and bit her lip. "You always do that!"

He smirked and pulled off her gloves. "What are you talking about?" He questioned as he kissed her neck and began to suck.

She started to breath heavy. "You know what I'm talking about! You always start fighting with me then turn around and start kissing me up."

Which was the truth. There was something about her that just set him off when ever he got to close to her. He smirked as he slipped a smooth hand down her underwear and started to tease her. "There's just things you do that just turns me on."

Faye's face started to flush as sensations started to pulse threw her body she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned into his chest as she panted. "Not in the training room." She pleated.

He brushed up closer on her and whispered. "Why not? I'm barely touching you and look how wet you are." She could barely handle the tease she wanted him to just stick his fingers in already but not in the training room she wanted a softer place to lay down. She started to clutch his shoulders. "Look at that you can't even answer me, come on baby just let me have a little moan and I'll give you what you want." He rubbed his fingers against her slowly as he whispered. "I know you want them."

Faye bit her lip as she looked at the ring on her finger. Why was he teasing her so hard today? She started to breath hard as a moan slipped threw her lips. He smirked as he kissed her and thrusts his two fingers into her wetness. She moaned in his mouth as he fingered her to ecstasy. He removed his fingers and licked them. He looked at her with lust as he took off her shorts and moved her underwear to the side. He lifted her leg and placed it on his shoulder. He unzipped his pants and could feel his man hood throbbing. He rubbed her wetness with his rode slowly. Faye breathed hard she couldn't control herself. She hated begging Vegeta but he knew how to break her. "Vegeta…baby.. please.. just fuck me I can't take the teasing." She whispered. Vegeta smirked and continued to tease her. "Vegetaaa" She moaned. He loved how she screamed his name. With one quick motion he stabbed her with his rod. She clenched onto his shoulder as she took him in. She moaned at his thickness. She kissed him as he picked her up and started to work on her.

Faye found it relaxing to clean her guns after sex only god knows why. She closed her eyes and laid back on the bed as she looked at her glock. She couldn't lie the past few weeks she had found herself falling for him hard, but the Princes life was filled with nothing but senseless documents, interviews and meetings. He signs this and that and goes nowhere. Some times he didn't even have time for her. It was driving her crazy she wasn't use to being stuck in the house all day!

She walked into the living room where a resting Vegeta decided to watch TV. She sat down beside him and he quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He loved the smell of her hair and the feel of her hair in between his fingers. He loved her in general he loved her from the day he laid eyes on her. He just wasn't ready to let her know that.

"What are you watching?" Faye questioned. Vegeta would never be watching TV this early in the afternoon.

"I'm waiting for the announcements." He sighed. "It's after twelve and I have yet to see this shit."

Faye yawned and scratched her head. "Oh." To believe she thought he was growing up.

"Why does your face look like that?" He said as he flipped the channel. He was getting use to her in the house. She didn't make much noise and she loved training just as much as he did. He couldn't lie he loved to watch her sweat and pant as she tore those robots to shreds with no mercy. She was considerate and caring when it came to him and she really wasn't that much of a bitch as he thought. She was the girl he was waiting for and he was glad he waited. She was a strong little woman too, but he would never admit that to her. She would start getting cocky.

"I'm bored." She sighed as she pushed her nose into his chest and gave it a kiss.

"Go take a walk." He said as he flipped the channel again and continued to run his fingers threw her silky hair.

She sighed and got up. "I think I will." She gave him a kiss and walked to the door. As she opened the doors, the cool breeze cooled her skin. She smiled as she started running. She grabbed the nearest tree and started to climb. From the tree she jumped to the ceiling of a building. She felt like she was alive again as she spread out her arms and glided building to building. She jumped as the breeze hit her face. She stopped and took in the scene of the ocean and the sunset. It was beautiful but whispers broke her trance.

"He shouldn't be our next King he's incapable of the position if you ask me." The man with the documents pushed up his glasses as he held on to the documents tight. Faye crouched down as she moved closer to the voices. With a laugh a man spoke. "Don't worry getting to the Supreme Kai is going to be harder with an assassin amongst his group. This invasion will be an event to remember. With no Queen or successor the No Oiji blood line will end."

She rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes as she whispered. "That's what you think." She frowned. She was pissed there was a killer amongst the V-Force. She breathed hard as she took her time and fled. So many thoughts ran threw her mind as she dashed threw the concrete jungle. Faye kicked in the door and shook Vegeta out of his sleep.

Vegeta grabbed his chest and frowned. "Don't you ever knock?" He was pissed. "Woman is there something wrong with you? What's the meaning of this?" Was she so bored to the point that waking people out of there sleep and into a heart attack was enjoyable?

"We have a problem" She said as she crossed her arms. Vegeta looked at her puzzled as she took in her breaths. He put his hands behind his head and laid back down in the couch. "What ever it is I didn't do it" She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

PLEASE R&R


End file.
